Bowser
'Character Info' The Koopa King himself. Bowser is the leader of the Koopa Troop and has made a name for himself as an enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom. Time and time again he’s kidnapped Princess Peach and taken her back to his castle only to be stopped by Mario and occasionally his brother Luigi. Bowser does like to mix it up a bit at times as evidenced by his attempts to create his own galaxy or when he organized an entire wedding with the help of the Broodals in his attempt to marry Princess Peach. Despite his antagonism towards the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom they do still send him invitations to take part in their more leisurely activities such as tennis, go-karting, and party games. Maybe he’s not such a bad guy after all... 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Bowser will rear his head back and roll it from one side to the other as he roars and exhales steam from his mouth. Down Taunt: For whatever reason, Bowser decides it’d be a fun idea to balance on one leg. He teeters precariously, but sets his other foot down and resumes his fighting pose before he can fall over. Side Taunt: Bowser will lean forward and rapidly chomp bites out of the air ferociously. 'Entrance' Bowser will burst out from a wall of flames. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Bowser's hair and horns. Victory Poses # Bowser will take a couple steps forward as he swipes his claws towards the screen. # Bowser will lean forward a tad before rearing back and blowing a stream of fire up into the air. # Spinning around inside of his shell, Bowser will come out of his shell mid-spin and strike a pose towards the camera. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Fire Breath: Bowser will expel a stream of flames from his mouth. As you continue to hold down the special attack button the damage of the attack will decrease and the range will continue to shorten to shorten until its just barely poking out from Bowser’s mouth. You can also tilt this attack up and down slightly with the control stick. 'Side Special' Flying Slam: Bowser will make a claw swipe forwards and if an opponent is within his grasp he will pull them in close before leaping high into the air grappling the opponent. Bowser will move vertically throw the air a bit before plummeting back down with a belly flop with the opponent below him. A successful hit causes a strong amount of vertical knockback to the opponent sending them flying high. Alternatively, if you use this move near a ledge you can carry the opponent to their death, though it will also count as a KO against Bowser. Depending on how well the opponent is able to struggle against Bowser, they may be able to flip Bowser over midflight and have Bowser be KO'd first instead of themselves. 'Up Special' Whirling Fortress: Pulling himself into his shell, Bowser will whirl about in place which can be a nice deterrent for enemies to stay away. Additionally, button mashing will allow Bowser to use this move to rise up into the air and even travel vertically. 'Down Special' Bowser Bomb: In what is essentially a ground pound technique, Bowser will leap high into the air, shifting slightly left or right, before plummeting back down with his butt to the ground and slamming back down into the stage. Its a strong KO move for Bowser and can cause a short shockwave on impact with the stage and can ever fully shatter opponent’s shields who were too close. 'Final Smash' Giga Bowser Punch: Bowser will transform into his more bestial and feral form, Giga Bowser, and appear in the background behind the stage. Winding up his fist, a large reticle will appear over the screen which you can move around to target the other players. Either after a short 6 or so seconds or when you've pressed the special button again Giga Bowser will punch forward dealing about 40% damage to anyone in range of the attack and send them flying far away with knockback. Alternatively, if after taking the damage from the punch you would be at 100% damage or more, instead of just being knocked away you will instead be punched right up against the game's screen resulting in an instant KO! Extra Skill Fire Shot: When hitting the Extra Skill button you have the option to tilt the control stick up or down. Doing so will angle Bowser’s head much like with his Fire Breath attack. At this time Bowser will let out medium-sized fireball from his mouth that travels across the screen. This fireball can do some pretty nice damage and even pierces through opponents with good knockback. However the tradeoff is that the fireball is rather slow and it’s not too difficult to dodge. It’s just another element on the stage for enemies to worry about when trying to run around and avoid damage. Alternate Costumes # Default # Blue - Based off Bowser Imposters from older games and his alt from Smash 4, Bowser’s skin and shell will become blue with a slight pink tone to his hair. # Red - Based off an alt from Mario Golf and his alt from Smash 4, Bowser’s skin will become a deep red as his head and shell become pink and his hair turns a fiery red. # Green - Based off an alt from Mario Golf and his alt from Smash 4, Bowser’s skin and shell will become green. # Orange - Based off his alt from Smash 4, Bowser’s skin will be a more muted color of Orange as his shell become a bit of a turquoise green. His hair meanwhile will be a nice vibrant pink. # Black - Based off his alt from Smash 4, Bowser’s skin will become an ashy gray bordering on black with his shell and spiked armlets going white with the spikes on his shell and armlets becoming gold. Some have nicknamed this alt, “Pimp Daddy Bowser”. # SMB Box Art - Based off his appearance in the box art for the original Super Mario Bros., # Bowser Statue - Based off the Bowser Statues from the various games, all of Bowser except for his eyes will become stone-gray as if he were a moving statue himself. Bowser’s skin will be a blueish-gray, his shell and underbelly a dark green, his hair blonde, and the spikes on his shell and armlets become silver. # Dry Bowser - Bowser will take on the form of his more skeletal form from the New Super Mario games, Dry Bowser. # Wedding Outfit - Bowser will wear his wedding outfit from Super Mario Odyssey complete with top hat and jacket. Other Notes Bowser can crawl which isn’t that effective due to his large size. He also has a unique property to him similar to Super Armor called “Tough Guy”. At 0% damage, any attacks that deal a weak amount of knockback won’t deal any to him at all. As he takes damage however those attacks will deal knockback to him as per usual.